Switching roles
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Will Soul be as good a miester as he is a weapon?
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

Alright Maka don't scream. Your hand is a green and white blade. There has to be some logical answer for it, your father is a weapon that means.

"I'm a weapon!"

Soul burst in his hand a blade "Maka what's." He fell back blood rushing from his nose.

I look down and realize i'm only wearing a tight T-shirt and short shorts. I did that to Soul i did it, he had a nose bleed because of me . I feel oddly proud no,w wait he's mumbling something.

"When did you get boobs?"

I loom over him and notice he's smiling "Soul i'm gonna help you up this once if you fall again you're on your own."

He nods "Your will is my command."

I could get use to this Soul. I pull him up hidding my blade hand.

He sits on my bed "So why'd you scream?"

"Don't freak out but." I reveal my blade hand

He reaches for my blade hand "Have you been freaking out since it showed up?"

I shared at him "My hand is a blade!"

He runs his thumb over my blade "Maka I need you to relax ."

Something but having he talk to me like this calms me i watch as my hand turns back to normal.

When my hand is normal Soul takes it and lifts it to his lips. I can't help but freeze. Soul kissed my hand.

Soul speaks again "Maka i want you to try and take you weapon form can you do that?"

I close my eyes and try to imagine a scythe. When my eyes open again i'm at eye level with Soul he's smirking.

"you make a good scythe Maka." I'm happy he can wield me

"What show me."

Soul holds me up to the mirror and I can't help but stare. My weapon form is an inverted version of Soul's. The green and white of my blade is divided by golden swirls my staff is a copper color.

I change back and to Soul's surprise i hug him "Miester Soul Eater."

He smiled "Yes weapon Maka Albarn?"

I step back holding out my hand "Will you be my miester?"

He takes my hand "If you'll be my weapon?"

My weapon is my weapon what else will change


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

It feels weird being the one asking for a fight. Knowing Soul will be wielding me calms my nerves. Soul been oddly calm about this i wonder what he's thinking.

Soul's POV

Don't kiss her she's just your partner she doesn't like you that way. Why I'm tempted by her. I wonder what sounds I could get from her if I played her like a piano? Death damn it!

Maka's POV

Black Star and tsubaki are coming up the stairs. Black Star twitches trying to stand still we're leaning against the wall waiting for them to notice.

Black Star takes his pose "Who among you believes they're strong enough to fight the great Black Star?"

Soul takes my hand and we walk toward them "I'll fight you." He smirks at me "Maka."

I change form and Soul spins me and rests me on his shoulders.

Black Star jumps back "Since when is Maka a weapon?"

Soul smirked "Since this morning."

Black Star holds out his hand "Tsubaki enchanted sword mode." She nods and shifts her form.

Black Star charges and Soul uses the back of my blachest

d hits Black Star in the side of his head. Black Star rolls Tsubaki turned into her ninja star mode and he throws her. Soul used my staff to block as he swings at Black Star. Black Star bends dodging the strike and lunged his soul wavelength charged in his palm. Soul slids sideways and catches his strike. black Star grabbed Tsubaki from the ground her form shifts into her smokebomb mode and he tosses her. Soul sighs and drops the end of my staff into Black Star's head knocking him out.

Soul chuckled as I change back "Looks like i win."

"That it does Mister Evans remarkable for you first time as miester how did it feel?" Stein appeared from the shadows

Soul smiles "It felt right but I can't help but wonder where my hand is when I wield her?"

I smiled taking his hand "Somewhere between here." I move his hand to hover over my skirt "And here."i move the other to my chest.

He moves both his hands to my hips "So here,but where where my lips?"

Okay now I'm confused "What?"

He takes my chin in his hand "Now I remember they were here." His lips meet mine the kiss is genle as I return it.

Then the moment's ruined "Evans get away from my daughter!"

Stein tosses scapels at him pinning him to the wall "That won't hold him forever get to class."

Soul puts his arm over my shoulder pulling me close as we walk to class.


End file.
